Return Home
by Ebil-Baka
Summary: Chap 4 up. Because of Kyuubi, be it fifty or a thousand years, Naruto does not age a day pass his eighteen year old body. Cursed to walk the earth forever, he chases after the hope to see his loved ones again. KakaNaru. SasuNaru. Reincarnation. Angst. MM
1. Prelude

**Title: **Return Home**  
**

**Warning: **Male X Male

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

* * *

**Prelude**

**Ancient Japan 1867**

He leaned against the open shoji doors, legs stretched languidly halfway out of the ima (living space) onto the elevated veranda, aged eyes staring thoughtfully at the season change taking over the small garden. A breeze breathed through the entrance, the sigh of a peaceful afternoon playing gently with his thick crown of gravity defying hair and cooling his skin.

High above a naked coral-red branch of the almost bare Japanese Maple before him, a little bird sung its last song for the flitting fall regardless of the fast approaching cold. It seemed least bothered when the tube of the bamboo fountain tipped over and hit the hard rock beneath it with a resounding echo, water spilling forth into a pond.

_thunk_

Emptied, the wooden arm swung back to its previous position as water begins to trickle from the fountain into it anew. He blinked, coming out of his trance, and went back inside. After sinking comfortably into the zabuton (Japanese cushion), a wrinkled hand shakily lift the tetsubin (cast iron kettle) from the hearth and poured freshly brewed tea into two small cups, the sweet refreshing aroma of sencha permeating the air. The man then carefully replaced the heavy pot on the roasting furnace and looked up expectantly as the fusuma doors slid open, admitting a blond decked in full ANBU outfit.

"Hi." The newcomer greeted quietly, voice near a mere whisper. "Tadaima. (I'm home)" Removing his wooden mask, Naruto smiled softly, the small expression lighting up his handsome young face.

"Okaeri. (Welcome home)" the other replied in a gruff voice roughened by age and returned the smile with a crooked grin. Gesturing to the second cup of hot tea, he invited the blond to join him at the zabuton.

_thunk_

"I've got you a gift on the trip back." Naruto continued stealthily as he went to sit himself beside his silver-haired companion. For a few moments, he rummaged through his pockets in silence then retrieved a small frog charm. "Kaeru. (frog/to return)" the kitsune bearer gazed at the gift with unreadable emotions before pressing it into the old man's palm. "Kaeru. Wherever you may go, remember to come back home…to me."

"Ah…" the older male acknowledged without hesitation. "Definitely."

_thunk_

Naruto nodded with satisfaction, then leant his head on the other's shoulders and hugged the dependable frame. Gently breathing the familiar musky scent he had came to love so much, he relaxed his body as his companion answered with an arm draped over his back. The blond could hear the rhythmic beating of his lover's heart and it lulled him into a trance, and slowly he felt his eyelids grew heavy.

"Though I would rather you've gotten me the last volume of Jiraiya-sensei's Icha Icha Series." the man started, mumbling in mock seriousness. "I never did find out how the series ended after you burnt my whole collection…"

"Oh shut up you Perv." The jinchuuriki snorted in amusement at the ex-nin's cheekiness, too lazy to do anything else while being enclosed in his warm embrace, and simply let his eyes slid close.

_thunk_

"Naruto…I need you to promise me something..."

"Hmm…What is it?" the younger male hummed contentedly into the warm chest he laid upon.

"I'm going to have to be gone for a while." The man whispered, his voice faltering, "Until I come back, promise me you will stay strong."

The jinchuuriki stilled then shook his head hard in denial. "N...No. NO!"

"Stop! Naruto stop this! You've to look at me..." That beautiful baritone hardened with a desperate plea as relentless hands forced his head up. "Look at me and promise you will stay strong."

_thunk_

Long eyelashes fluttered open to reveal cobalt blues drowning in sorrow and anguish. The older male stared back determinedly, gaze never wavering. Knowing that it was unavoidable, he twisted his lover's shirt into his fists and choked out. "I promise."

Upon hearing the words he wanted, the ex-nin slumped forward in relief and exhaustion, hands going back to hug the blond once again. "I am sorry...and I love you so much Naruto." The soft whisper was breathed into his ears.

Naruto tightened his arms around the man and snuggled closer, refusing to be apart for another minute longer. He could feel the bitter sadness ravaging inside his chest as he whispered back weakly. "Me too Kakashi."

The silver-haired male smiled serenely and lifts his eyes to the azure sky. He watched the clouds drift passed slowly before his attention was distracted as the bird finally took flight, little wings lifting it far into the horizon.

It would be winter soon.

Naruto. Kakashi thought as he felt himself fading away, his heart beating slower and slower. Naruto, I will miss you. His head dipped forward as he took the final breath. The blond who stayed in his embrace did not move. A single tear rolled down from his tan cheeks.

_thunk_

He was alone now.

**TBC Maybe  
**


	2. Conceived Sorrow

**Warning: Male/Male. Angst**

**Chapter 1: Conceived Sorrow**

**Note: **_Italics flashback _

A/N: I was listening to Dir en Grey's Conceived Sorrow while writing this, hence the title. How unimaginative xD

* * *

**Year 2002**

It was this day. The same date. The same horrible weather. The same pain.

Sasuke scowled and clenched his fists, ember eyes watched coldly as rain pelt the window in pattering torrents, the past lulling him under.

_The day began with ominous clouds. Six years old Sasuke wandered aimlessly about in their huge mansion, searching for his older brother. He wanted to show Itachi just how much he has improved in archery over the month practice and gain his idol's acknowledgement. Walking down the long corridor and pass the huge French windows, the brunette was distracted by some movement in the garden below. He turned and saw Shisui stormed into view, red-faced and flustered while being followed by Itachi. _

"_Ahh…Aniki" little Sasuke exclaimed, attention perking upon the appearance of his brother. He raised his small fists and thudded clumsily on the window, trying hard to catch the eye of his target but the ruckus was muffled by the thick glass. The child frowned and stopped his actions when he realized the two were having some sort of struggle. He watched wide eye as Shisui yelled something angrily at Itachi then attempted a punch. The other Uchiha simply dodged the attack in one fluid back step, and then twisted his best friend into a painful arm-lock, while looking calm and unruffled by the situation. Shisui grimaced in his uncomfortable position. He struggled to wrench his arms free and only succeeded with a clumsy elbow jab, which Itachi retaliated by letting go and moving a few steps back. The two stood part each other, one glaring daggers while the other stared impassively. Finally, Itachi spoke something which elicited a shocked expression from Shisui who bowed his head in defeat. The older Uchiha then walked away from the scene without looking back, and Sasuke was left confused. _

_Later in the afternoon, the sky had split open with heavy showers, rendering it a day unsuitable for outdoor activities. Sasuke was in the study room, cuddled in the comfy armchair while pondering over some difficult words in his brother's book. He looked up, delighted, when Itachi entered the room. Strangely, he remembered the eerie red glint that flashed across the other's eyes as lightning illuminated the room brighter for a brief second, and his greeting died prematurely on his tongue. Slowly, the older Uchiha approached him with soft measured steps, and as he came closer, Sasuke saw the unusual smile on his face. _

"_Aniki…?" the child stuttered, unsure and slightly creep out. With just a few meters apart, Itachi stopped and finally focused his haunted eyes on his little brother. His smile widened just a few notches into a tight-lipped twisted grin. Then, in one sentence, Itachi started his never-ending nightmare. _

"_Otou-sama, Okaa-sama and Shisui-kun are dead."_

The memory burnt. Sasuke could never quench this indescribable anger for that single tragedy. Slowly, he dragged his gaze to the unforgiving heavens and stared hard, questioning and hurting.

He wished he could blame someone for everything.

**TBC**

I love reviews. (Hint hint)


	3. Underneath the Underneath

**Warning: Male/Male. Angst**

**Chapter 2: Underneath the Underneath**

A/N: It is about time I update this story. Pardon me if it is poorly written since I wrote it under the haze of sleepiness. Off to bed now.

* * *

Iruka twitched, the corner of his lips turning down into a frown. Glowering at the silver-haired photographer, he felt the immense urge to pound the said man into the ground. Once again, he glanced at the photos strewn messily over his table and heaved an irritated sigh, right hand coming up to massage the scar on the bridge of his nose. Maybe, he ought to quit this job and go back to teaching. "Even the kids are better than this impossible man." the brunette growled under his breath.

"Did you say something?" Kakashi asked almost innocently, his voice pleasant and friendly.

Iruka was not to be fooled. He swore right now, there must be a cheeky grin widening under that damn mask the freelancer always wore. With his temper rising, the usually mild-mannered man gestured wildly in the direction of those photos and scowled, barely able to refrain from yelling. "You are supposed to take photos of the Annual Surfing for Charity event. Care to tell me…" the editor-in-charge seethed through his teeth, only pausing to take a deep breath before continuing. "Why are most of the photos focused on women in bikinis?!"

"Maa maa…" the other man flapped his hands up and down in a gesture to calm the agitated Iruka down, while his visible eye crinkled upwards into a patronizing smile.

"Hm…these photos are the va va voom. Kakashi, you certainly have an eye for beautiful women!" a third person interrupted and both heads swiveled to face a white-haired man literally drooling over the photos. "Look at those curves! What I won't give to…"

"Jiraiya-sama!" Iruka exclaimed half in surprise and the other half in exasperation. He did a mental face smack and groaned inwardly. The last thing he needed now was another pervert to support the former. Meanwhile, Kakashi simply bowed his head minutely in respect, a hue of pink peeking from under his mask.

"Iruka, you ought to use these photos. I see no reason to decline such expertise!" the senior shareholder of Konoha Publishing Corporation said in mock seriousness while adding some notes in his book. He paused for a second, mimicked the zooming action of a camera on one of the photos then continued scribbling madly away amidst bash-less giggling.

The scarred man tried counting slowly to three. He tried to convince himself the consequences of throwing an important person like Jiraiya-sama out of his office was not a feasible idea. A few minutes later, with the suffering of more giggles, the tick on his head started to pulse with a vengeance. Iruka snapped finally. "Arrrgh. Out! Out! The two of you! Kakashi, come back only when you have some serious photos to turn in. Otherwise, don't let me see you!" With that said, the irate editor partially dragged and shoved the two idiots out of his room and slammed the door shut. The name plate hanging on his door shook with the impact and clanked to the ground.

Almost immediately, Iruka opened up again and threw the bunch of useless photos at both men. He then snatched up his name plate, glared at them before mumbling "Perverts" under his breath and banging the door shut again.

"Heh. Fiery temper, our little Iruka has eh?" Jiraiya chuckled and he picked himself off the ground. He watched as the other gathered up his pictures, face turning solemn. "Kakashi."

The silver-haired photographer looked up with a smiling eye. "Yes, Jiraiya-sama?"

"I fear Uchiha Enterprise is merging with Akatsuki Corporation." The older man declared softly, his tone flat and low. "The older Uchiha is planning something..."

The joyous glint flickered out in Kakashi's eye and he returned the other with an austere glance from the corner of his peripheral range. There was the unspoken order hanging in the air. "Hai" he inclined his head in acceptance, a determined expression coming to face.

_Check up on Itachi._

**TBC**

Reviews help me update faster xD


	4. Tonkotsu Ramen

**Warning: Male/Male. Angst**

**Chapter 3: Tonkotsu Ramen**

A/N: 6 reviews! Sankyuu, I love you guys! Here's the fast update for the dear reviewers! Enjoy xD

Note: **_Bold and Italic Dream_**

Uzumaki : Spiral

Naruto : Fishcake (those spiral white topping they put with ramen)

* * *

**_He saw the skies, bluest of blue. There was the scent of fresh dew and budding spring in the air, mixed with a touch of serenity, lulling him under. Dragged in a pleasant stupor, he watched quietly as the clear azure stirred and melted into a pair of intense eyes. He was struck with an aching familiarity that clenched his heart. Out of the corner of his eyes, a flash of movement distracted him and he turned on instinct, only glimpsing a dash of sunshine gold. Laughter rung out abruptly, from nowhere, echoing through the space. The warmth in the simple joyous expression elicited a small smile from him. Suddenly, he has an unexplainable urge to eat Tonkotsu ramen. Ramen. Fishcake. Spiral fishcake. _**

_**Uzumaki…**_

"Naruto!" Sasuke gasped, jolting awake, his dream shattering away. Ember eyes wide open, the boy breathed as though he had been running a marathon, sweat dripping down his brow and drenching the back of his shirt. "Damn. This dream again." He cussed angrily under his breath, feeling the sense of déjà vu surging forward in him. His subconscious was obviously trying to show him something or rather someone, but he always grasped short of the dream. In the end, the young Uchiha was constantly nagged by this feeling that he had forgotten something very important.

"Sasuke-kun, did you have a nightmare?" a condescending voice broke his train of thoughts and the addressed male jerked his head about to face the intruder. His brother's personal assistant was leaning against the opened door, smiling eerily at him. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the other, annoyed to see his unwelcome guest strutting into his room like he owned the place. "Kabuto…How long have you been here?" the boy hissed his displeasure.

"Long enough." The silver-haired man smirked, pushing his spectacles up the bridge of his nose. The gleam of light across those reflective glasses distracted Sasuke from those calculating eyes and he growled lowly. "What do you want?"

"Itachi-sama asked for your presence." was the reply, short and sweet to the point.

Sasuke could not help the shudder that ran up his spine at the mention of his brother. The man, whom he once loved, had changed 360 degrees overnight since that day. To others out there, Itachi seemed like the same man as before, maybe just more matured. He talked the same, smiled the same, and acted the same – the perfect genius. However, Sasuke has noticed the changes even if it was only just the minutest of minute details like the lingering way Itachi touched him, or the way that small smile quirked into an ominous sneer when nobody was supposedly looking. Most of all, those dead pitiless red eyes his brother always tried to hide behind a friendly and approachable countenance. He was never deceived. Sasuke knew his brother and this changed person was not his brother.

"Fine. Get out of my room now. And Kabuto, next time, knock first before you enter." Sasuke snarled then stormed off into the bathroom.

Kabuto made a mock bow, and retreated from the room. Then he strolled purposely back to the main study room and knocked respectfully on the heavy oak door before entering. A lone silhouette stood before large windows, back to the room, while observing the living city scene outside.

"Itachi-sama." Kabuto bowed lowly, thereupon putting his upper body as near to the ground in respect, straightened up to face his master expectantly.

The man turned around, his long hair flowing gently with his movements, in enticing trails over his shoulders and body. Kabuto was momentarily distraught with wanting and he pushed up his glasses to hide his emotions. He reluctantly dragged his gaze up to meet with dangerous red eyes staring stoically at him. "You have something to report?" The smooth baritone voice slid through Kabuto's ears, like velvet on skin, and the man could hardly suppressed the delightful tremor that threatened his body language.

"Yes." The assistant spoke slowly, not wanting to attract any more attention to his self than necessary, already taut with nervous anticipation of what he was going to say next. One could never be sure when his master would be amused or angry by certain unpredictable matters. "Sasuke is starting to remember things. I heard him call out the kyuubi-host's name."

A pause of silence before Itachi purred slyly. "Interesting. Keep an eye on him. If my little '_brother_' starts having any funny ideas…" Itachi smiled grimly, lips stretching thin with malicious humor.

"Kill him."

**TBC**

The first chapter which was the prelude, was set in Ancient Japan, Year 1867. I just edited the first chapter to show the dateline. From chapter two onwards, the year will start count from 2002. Sorry to confuse you guys. You know the drill! Continue to review please! (gives out cookies to reviewers)

A little game. Don't you think Itachi sounds fishy to you? xD


End file.
